Bloody-rose
by gobi78
Summary: Lyon pensait passer quelques jours tranquilles chez Ul, mais ses projets de vacances seront avortés par une mystérieuse créature qui semble en avoir après Gray. Une course contre-la-montre va alors débuter pour le mage de Lamia Scale... Que découvrira-t-il sur cette fameuse créature ? Que découvrira-t-il sur lui ? attention YAOI


**Bonjour à tous ! Et non je ne suis pas morte, désolé d'en décevoir certain mais je suis toujours là et j'ai énormément de projet en cours d'écriture ! Donc autant dire que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire sur ce _fandom._**

 **Revenons en au sujet principal : ce nouvel O.S. et oui seulement un O.S. désolé mais je suis en ce moment débordé que ce soit d'un point de vue professionnel ou personnel mais j'essaye de m'accorder un minimum de temps pour écrire. En ce moment même j'ai deux fics en cours d'écriture et plusieurs autres projets de fics en réflexions.**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement je souhaite remercier ceux qui me suivent malgré mes publications houleuses, mais aussi je tiens surtout à remercier _Arthemysia_ qui en plus d'être mon auteur préféré est aussi ma béta-corectrice. Merci de tout le temps que tu m'accordes _Arthemysia_ !**

 **sur-ce Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La tempête faisait rage, le vent glacial soulevait la neige dans un tourbillon immaculé. Les éléments déchaînés auraient fait renoncer le plus brave des hommes, pourtant une silhouette se devinait à travers l'épais manteau de flocons blancs. Le jeune homme avançait prudemment, les températures négatives ne semblaient pas l'atteindre, seul le manque de visibilité le mettait en difficulté dans son périple. Habillé d'une veste blanche et arborant des cheveux argentés, le garçon se confondait dans le paysage polaire.

Après plusieurs heures de marche éreintante, sa destination était enfin en vue. Une petite maison de style chalet se tenait fièrement au milieu de la tempête, elle paraissait ancienne de par son architecture mais récente de son excellent entretien.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement en approchant de cette maisonnette qu'il considérait comme la sienne. Soudain, il fut interpellé par quelque chose d'inhabituel, il distinguait clairement de la lumière émaner depuis la fenêtre. Intrigué, il accéléra le pas tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Arrivé sous le porche de bois, le jeune homme créa – à l'aide de sa magie – une épée de glace avant d'entrer avec prudence. Le corridor était vide et silencieux, l'argenté ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant et s'avança doucement vers la cuisine. De nouveau personne en vue, mais la bouilloire encore chaude sur le plan de travail lui confirma la présence d'un intrus dans la maisonnette !

Épée en avant et prête à s'abattre au moindre danger, le jeune homme investit la salle de vie où il découvrit une tasse de thé renversée sur la table, en contournant cette dernière il fit une découverte bouleversante...

Son condisciple, ami et frère était inconscient au sol. Son arme de glace se brisa alors qu'il se précipitait à ses côtés, il prit le brun dans ses bras et le retourna doucement pour faire le point sur son état de santé. A sa grande surprise, le mage de Fairy Tail ne souffrait d'aucune blessure physique du moins visible. L'argenté, alerté par la respiration saccadée et difficile de son condisciple, posa sa main sur le front de ce dernier. Il constata une fièvre inquiétante, à cette découverte, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et le monter dans la chambre d'Ul.

Il déposa avec douceur le jeune homme sur le couvre-lit, il l'observa quelques secondes, inquiet du teint blafard qu'arborait le brun. Il sortit une couverture du placard et couvrit le jeune homme avant de redescendre précipitamment pour s'emparer du lacrima qui trônait sur le bureau de son maître. Une fois l'objet en main, le mage de Lamia Scale composa rapidement un numéro :

 _-Docteur Benvolio, j'écoute_.

-Bonjour docteur, je suis Lyon Bastia. Je vous appelle car j'ai besoin de vous, mon camarade est malade.

 _-Vous êtes en ville ?_

-Non, nous sommes dans le chalet sur la montagne.

 _-La maison de madame Milkovich ?_

-Exactement ! s'enthousiasma le mage qui espérait une arrivée rapide du médecin.

 _-Je suis désolé monsieur Bastia, mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec cette tempête, je me mettrais en route dès qu'elle prendra fin mais pas avant._

-Mais... Mais mon ami a besoin de vous !

 _-Je comprends ! Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de m'aventurer dans la montagne avec ce temps... Est-ce que vous connaissez les symptômes de votre camarade ?_

-Il a de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre...

 _-D'autres symptômes ?_ interrogea le médecin.

-Je ne sais pas... Je vous ai appelé dès que je l'ai retrouvé inconscient.

 _-Très bien, êtes-vous à son chevet en ce moment même ?_

-Heu non pas exactement, je l'ai allongé dans la chambre à l'étage.

 _-Vous avez moyen d'y aller avec la lacrima ?_

-Oui bien sûr !

Lyon monta les marches deux par deux avant d'atteindre la chambre, il entra doucement et remarqua que Gray n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il posa le lacrima sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le bord du lit aux côtés du mage de Fairy Tail, il contempla le visage de son condisciple crispé par la douleur, à cette vue il sentit un poids lui écraser le cœur.

-Il a mal... constata l'argenté à haute voix.

 _-Est-il blessé ?_ demanda le médecin.

-Il n'en n'a pas l'air.

 _-Il faut en être sûr ! Déshabillez-le et cherchez la moindre petite coupure ou même piqûre_ , ordonna le médecin.

L'aîné rougit violemment en prenant conscience de ce que venait de lui demander le médecin, il devait déshabiller Gray ? Rien de bien sorcier au premier abord pourtant, il sentait un interdit invisible... Troublé par un sentiment inconnu, le mage essaya de reprendre contenance avant de commencer à déboutonner la chemise de son cadet, il se sentit fébrile en voyant le torse du brun apparaître entre les pans de sa chemise. Il secoua vivement la tête avant de reprendre sérieusement sa tâche. Une fois la chemise retirée, le blanc ausculta avec précision et sérieux le torse du mage de Fairy Tail en y faisant courir ses doigts à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Il sentit son ami frissonner sous la caresse inconsciente, Lyon rougit furieusement en entendant un léger soupir de bien-être lâché par son frère. Il secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits avant de faire basculer son camarade sur le côté pour ausculter son dos. Il parcourut la peau laiteuse du regard mais ne repéra aucune blessure physique :

-Je n'ai trouvé aucune blessure, ni sur son torse ni sur son dos. rapporta l'argenté au médecin.

-Très bien, continuez de chercher. intima le vieil homme à travers la lacrima.

Le mage de glace déboucla la ceinture du brun avant de déboutonner son pantalon et de faire glisser ce dernier le long de ses jambes, son regard se stoppa sur une étrange marque présente sur la cheville de son condisciple.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose, apprit-il à son interlocuteur.

 _-Quoi donc ?_

-Une marque bizarre sur sa cheville, trois petits points rouges. deux à droite et une à gauche. Énonça-t-il.

 _-ho mon dieu..._

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est grave ?! s'inquiéta l'ice maker.

 _-Ou était-il quand vous l'avez trouvé inconscient ?_

-Dans la salle à manger, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola Lyon.

 _-Ecoutez-moi bien jeune homme, enfermez-vous dans la pièce et bouchez le bas de porte avec une serviette ou un drap, ce que vous voulez mais ne laissez rien rentrer ! Je vais trouver le musher du village et j'arrive le plus vite possible !_ ordonna le médecin avant de raccrocher.

-MERDE ! Expliquez-moi au moins ce qui se passe ! fulmina l'argenté contre la lacrima déjà éteinte.

Malgré la colère, le mage de glace se décida à obéir au vieil homme. Il sortit quelques secondes de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain juste en face, il y récupéra plusieurs serviettes avant de retourner au chevet de son ami. L'aîné s'affaira à obstruer le bas de porte comme il pouvait, une fois sûr que même une fourmi ne pourrait rentrer, il délaissa la porte pour retourner auprès de son malade.

Ce dernier avait l'air encore plus mal en point que lorsque le mage de Lamia Scale l'avait trouvé en bas, de plus en plus inquiet, ce dernier posa sa main sur le front ruisselant de sueur du brun. L'ice maker constata qu'il avait encore plus de fièvre... Il laissa sa magie s'échapper légèrement de sa main dans l'espoir de faire baisser un tant soit peu la température. Lyon remarqua avec soulagement que le visage de son cadet s'était décrispé sous l'apaisant traitement que lui offrait le plus âgé, il dégagea soigneusement les quelques mèches noires qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

-tiens bon Gray, le médecin arrive. annonça l'ice maker espérant une réaction du brun.

Lyon continua de caresser les cheveux de son ami, ce geste semblant l'apaiser un tant soit peu, tout en le détaillant. Il connaissait Gray depuis si longtemps, pourtant il ne prenait conscience seulement maintenant à quel point le jeune homme avait mûri. Il n'était plus l'enfant écorché et perdu qu'il avait rencontré il y a dix ans de ça, non maintenant c'était un jeune homme robuste et sûr de lui qui vivait de folles aventures avec ses camarades de Fairy Tail... Pourtant en ce moment même, l'argenté retrouvait ce petit garçon sous ses yeux, son ami était affaibli et vulnérable mais il se promit de le protéger coûte que coûte.

L'aîné fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit venant d'en bas, quelque chose semblait courir sur le plancher, le bruit rapide et aiguë de sa course laissait penser que cette chose était de petite taille mais rapide. Une souris ? Non, ça faisait trop de bruit pour en être une... Cette chose paraissait affolée, le bruit qu'elle faisait donnait l'impression d'une course désordonnée. Il l'entendit bousculer les chaises puis courir sur le carrelage de la cuisine, les bruits semblaient s'accélérer alors que la créature commençait à émettre des sons inconnus.

Soudainement le bruit se stoppa quelques secondes avant de reprendre frénétiquement dans les escaliers puis de, de nouveau prendre fin, Lyon réalisa que la « chose » était au premier étage...

Un silence oppressant régnait désormais dans la maison depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, Lyon avait à plusieurs reprises eu l'envie d'ouvrir cette satanée porte pour découvrir ce qui avait attaqué son ami mais à chaque fois il se reprenait avant de retourner au chevet du mage de Fairy Tail. L'état de ce dernier semblait stable mais toujours aussi préoccupant, l'aîné se sentait particulièrement inutile et, plus le temps s'écoulait plus il avait l'impression d'être oppressé par ce sentiment... Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit, Gray avait besoin de lui alors il se devait d'être fort ! Il regarda tendrement son condisciple alors que ce dernier était toujours allongé sur le lit, sa fièvre avait quelque peu diminué mais la douleur semblait ne pas s'estomper. Alors que l'argenté s'apprêtait à lui caresser la joue dans un geste réconfortant, il fut interrompu par un grognement aiguë provenant de derrière la porte. Il comprit immédiatement que la « créature » était revenue. Cette dernière s'attaqua soudainement à la porte close, Lyon l'entendait gratter avec acharnement sur la porte, il remarqua tout à coup que le tissu qu'il avait placé dans le bas de la porte commençait à bouger. Il comprit immédiatement que la « créature » en était la cause et qu'elle cherchait à déboucher le passage !

Le mage de Lamia scale jura entre ses dents avant de se précipiter vers ladite porte. Il s'apprêtait à se saisir du tissu pour le remettre en place lorsqu'un tentacule vert en émergea soudainement, l'argenté eut un mouvement de recul sous la surprise. Il regarda dérouté le tentacule s'agiter au pied de la porte, en l'observant, il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait non pas d'un tentacule mais plutôt d'un genre de racine ou tige molle car ce qui s'agitait sous ses yeux était pourvu d'épines. L'apparition d'une deuxième racine sortit Lyon de sa torpeur, alors qu'il se ravança vers la porte dans la ferme intention de geler cette saloperie, cette dernière réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers le trou.

La chose se précipita si rapidement derrière le bureau d'Ul que l'aîné n'eut le temps de l'identifier, il lui semblait juste avoir entrevu une créature verte et rouge mais la vitesse de celle-ci l'avait empêché de distinguer son apparence ni même sa forme.

Tandis qu'il avançait prudemment vers le bureau, sa progression fût interrompue par un tambourinement violent sur la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme réalisa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute du médecin enfin arrivé. Malgré son empressement de voir son camarade de nouveau sur pied, il ne put se résoudre à quitter la pièce ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, la « chose » était dans la pièce et Gray était sans défense. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à l'abandonner ! Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose maintenant, que le médecin s'autorise lui-même à rentrer. Sa volonté fut exaucée car quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une voix résonner dans la petite maison :

-Monsieur Bastia ? C'est le docteur Benvolio, où êtes-vous ?

-À l'étage ! Porte de droite, mais une créature est entrée !

A peine sa phrase terminée, l'aîné entendit le médecin jurer avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, il arriva dans la pièce essoufflé et vraisemblablement irrité. Lyon découvrit par la même occasion que le docteur était un petit homme bedonnant, il arborait de courts cheveux poivre et sel accompagnés d'un début de calvitie sur le sommet de son crane. L'homme semblait avoir la soixantaine bien tassée et portait un pantalon de ville ainsi qu'une vieille chemise originellement blanche qui semblait avoir jaunie avec le temps, par-dessus le tout, il portait un gilet tricoté sans manche.

Mr Benvolio prit la parole sur un ton accusateur :

-Je vous avais dit de vous barricader et de ne rien laisser passer !

-J'ai essayé ! Mais cette bestiole a réussi à se créer un passage, elle est actuellement derrière le bureau.

-Ne la laissez pas bouger d'un poil tant que je ne suis pas certain de ce que c'est !

-C'est bien ce que je compte faire, occupez-vous de Gray s'il vous plaît !

Le médecin ne répondit pas, il se dirigea prestement vers le jeune homme toujours inconscient. Il entreprit de faire un bref diagnostic quant à la santé de son nouveau patient, rapidement il réalisa que son état était plus que préoccupant. Finalement il concentra son attention sur la blessure inhabituelle qu'arborait le brun derrière la cheville droite. En posant le regard dessus, le vieil homme blêmit en réalisant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé...

-Une bloody-rose, souffla le docteur.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda le blanc, se retournant en direction du généraliste.

-C'est une bloody-rose qui a mordu votre ami ! S'affola le toubib.

-Une bloody-quoi ?

-Une bloody-rose ! C'est une créature très dangereuse qui a l'apparence d'une tulipe à trois pétales, chacun disposant un genre de croc vénéneux. Cette plante possède un venin qui plonge sa victime dans un état semi-conscient et amplifie ses émotions négatives dont-elle se nourrit.

-Vous pouvez le soigner ? S'inquiéta le mage reprenant sa surveillance.

-Il n'existe aucun traitement médical... avoua le docteur.

-C'est impossible ! Vous devez le soigner ! Hurla soudainement le jeune homme en faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même de façon à faire face à son interlocuteur.

-Surveillez cette saloperie ! Ordonna le médecin.

Lyon obéit immédiatement avant d'être rassuré par Mr Benvolio, ce dernier lui expliqua qu'effectivement il n'existait aucun traitement médical connu, par contre il lui apprit qu'il subsistait un espoir. D'après ses connaissances, il est possible de sauver une victime en apaisant au maximum ses tourments, mais le plus dur concernant cette méthode consiste à découvrir l'émotion qui est amplifiée. Le toubib soutenait son hypothèse selon laquelle une bloody-rose cible une émotion par proie, généralement c'est la plus présente naturellement chez celle-ci.

L'argenté assimila difficilement ce flot d'informations, il ne retint que la principale : on peut sauver Gray mais il faut comprendre ce que cette plante vise chez lui. Il connaissait bien son frère de cœur et savait mieux que quiconque que le jeune homme était en proie à plusieurs émotions négatives, ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus compliquée.

Brutalement, le généraliste changea de sujet, il souhaitait que l'ice maker capture vivante la créature pour lui permettre de l'étudier et ainsi mieux la connaître et peut-être même développer un antidote. Lyon accepta immédiatement la demande si cela pouvait sauver son condisciple, mais le vieil homme brisa rapidement cet espoir en lui expliquant que même s'il y arrivait ça prendrait beaucoup de temps pour le mettre au point, certainement plusieurs années et que pour le moment il fallait se contenter de la première méthode.

Le mage de glace, bien que déçu, garda pour objectif la capture de la plante. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs bien calme depuis le début, ce pourrait-il qu'elle ? L'aîné coupa court à sa réflexion et se saisit prestement du bureau qu'il tira rapidement dans sa direction pour lui libérer le champ de vision. Comme il l'avait redouté, la créature n'était plus derrière...

Le médecin ayant observé son vis-à-vis, s'approcha de ce dernier dans l'espoir d'entrevoir la bloody-rose. Il s'agirait pour lui d'une première de pouvoir en observer une de près, mais il fut aussi surpris que le jeune homme de ne rien trouver derrière le meuble. Soudainement, les deux hommes entendirent des grognements dans leurs dos, ils se retournèrent à l'unisson avant de se figer face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

La créature était sur le lit, ses pétales – semblables à une gueule – enserrait le poignet du brun tandis que ses racines parcouraient son torse de façon désordonnée et violente si bien qu'elles laissèrent quelques écorchures sur le corps du garçon. Les pétales rouge vif qu'elle arborait semblaient aspirer quelque chose sur le poignet de sa victime, le pire était que l'état de ce dernier semblait empirer à chaque succion.

Lyon quitta son état de choc quelques secondes après s'être retourné et se lança en direction de la plante qui osait s'en prendre à son frère sous ses yeux. La bloody-rose consciente du danger imminent délaissa le poignet du mage pour se concentrer sur le second qui approchait. Dans une tentative d'intimidation, elle raidit toutes ses tiges autour de sa tête pour former une vague collerette tout en feulant dans la direction de l'argenté qui découvrit ainsi un unique pistil jaune au centre de ses pétales. Loin d'être dérouté par la parade de son ennemi, le mage de Lamia Scale jeta un sort direct sur sa cible qui gela instantanément.

Le médecin s'avança prudemment vers le lit, sa curiosité le poussant à contempler la créature piégée dans un bloc de glace.

-Elle est toute à vous, mais prenez garde car la glace ne tiendra que cinq heures.

-C'est amplement suffisant pour moi ! Mais occupons-nous avant tout de votre ami.

Le généraliste quitta quelques minutes la pièce avant de réapparaître muni de sa sacoche, il en sortit un flacon de désinfectant en même temps que de la gaze et du sparadrap. Il vérifia rapidement les blessures présente sur la cheville droite du patient ainsi que celle sur son poignet gauche avant de les désinfecter et les bandés _._

-Maintenant que le risque d'infection est maîtrisé il reste le plus dur à faire...

-Comment procéder ? Questionna l'ice maker.

-Il faut en premier lieu trouver quelle émotion est ciblée. Répondit le toubib, il peut s'agir de tant d'entre elles ! Ça pourrait être la peur, la honte, la colère, la tristesse ou bien même la culpabilité. Proposa-t-il.

Lyon tiqua sur la dernière proposition et fit immédiatement part de ses soupçons à son interlocuteur :

-Je pense que c'est ça ! Cet imbécile doit encore s'en vouloir pour la mort de notre maître, et ce sentiment doit être amplifié ici car nous sommes chez elle.

-Maintenant que nous avons trouvé l'émotion, il nous faut mettre le doigt sur la clé de son mal être. Voyant que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, le vieil homme s'expliqua plus clairement. Je pense que quelque chose favorise sa culpabilité mais je doute qu'il s'agisse de la maison, il serait déjà mort si c'était le cas... Je ne vous suis de plus aucune aide maintenant, je vais donc vous laisser le soin de ramener votre ami parmi nous coûte que coûte !

-Comptez sur moi, répondit le blanc déterminé.

Alors que le médecin venait de quitter le petit chalet, son trophée sous le bras, le jeune homme resta au côté de son condisciple se torturer les méninges pour trouver une solution. Si la maison n'était pas le frein à son rétablissement, quel pouvait-il être ?

En contemplant pensivement le brun, l'aîné repensa inconsciemment à leur vie commune avant leur séparation. Durant ce lapse de temps, il était comblé d'avoir trouvé un frère. Puis lors de la mission de coalition, plus précisément face à Racer, il était heureux de retrouver ce frère. Il était sincèrement heureux d'être à ses côtés même si peu de temps avant il l'avait détesté...

Le regard de l'argenté s'illumina soudainement, il l'avait détesté et lui avait même injustement reproché la mort d'Ul. Et si c'était ça ? Et si la clé de toute cette histoire c'était lui ? Il se sentit incroyablement coupable, son ami souffrait parce qu'il lui avait fait croire qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il avait intentionnellement amplifié sa culpabilité pour soulager sa propre peine d'avoir perdu sa mère adoptive. Quel égoïste ! Et maintenant que tout allait mieux entre eux, il payait le prix de sa folie passagère. Lui qui avait imaginé que cette époque était derrière lui pour toujours, elle l'avait finalement rattrapé de la pire des manières. Lui faisant réaliser qu'importe comment, nos erreurs nous rattrapent toujours...

Se reprenant soudainement, le jeune homme réalisa que ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer ! Son condisciple souffrait à cause de lui, il devait y remédier au plus vite !

Armé de toute sa volonté, Lyon se reconcentra sur le ténébreux, il commença par passer une main rassurante dans ses cheveux avant de prendre la parole :

-Gray, j'espère que tu m'entends car ce que je vais te dire est très important. Il prit une grande inspiration puis débuta ses aveux. Je veux que tu saches que tout ce que je t'ai dit sur Galuna, je ne le pensais pas, ce n'était que le reflet de ma propre souffrance que je te renvoyais injustement... Tu n'es en rien coupable de la disparition d'Ul, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, même si auparavant j'ai affirmé le contraire, c'est faux. Je veux que tu saches que je te pardonne ta fugue ce fameux soir, tu ne pouvais tout bonnement pas deviner les intentions de notre maître, j'en ai moi-même été incapable. Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre Gray, c'est que ni toi ni moi ne sommes responsables de son choix.

Au fil de son discours à cœur ouvert, à force de remémorer chacune de ses émotions qu'il avait ressenties au cours de sa vie en présence du brun, Lyon prit conscience petit à petit de la force de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Mais par-dessus tout, il prit conscience de leur nature plus profonde et pure que celle fraternelle qu'il pensait éprouver pour lui jusqu'ici...

Oui, il venait de réaliser qu'il aimait son frère de cœur.

Malgré toute la sincérité qu'il avait mise dans ses mots, le mage de Fairy Tail ne semblait pas réceptif à son discours. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard ? NON ! Il ne pouvait penser ça ! Il n'en n'avait pas le droit et se devait de ramener le corbeau dans le monde des vivants.

Lyon avait beau y mettre toute sa volonté et tous ses sentiments, Gray restait désespérément imperméable à son environnement. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'argenté eut brusquement l'idée que les actes auraient peut être plus d'impact, il se demandait si le brun serait plus réceptif à un baiser. Il secoua vivement la tête, il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose, il ne pouvait profiter de son ami alors que celui-ci était au plus mal. Sa caresse initialement basée dans la chevelure de l'ice maker, dériva vers sa joue qu'il caressa du pouce tout en le fixant. Il était si fragile, si vulnérable, si désirable... NON ! IL N'EN AVAIT PAS LE DROIT ! Pas après l'avoir tant fait souffrir, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en n'avait pas le droit... Pourtant ses lèvres s'approchèrent inévitablement des siennes, comme attirées par un magnétisme inconnu et finalement elles se rencontrèrent.

Lyon goûta tendrement les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes, elles étaient douces, humides et fraîches, ce savoureux mélange l'électrisa de tout son être. Subitement, le blanc remarqua un changement auprès de l'ébène. Ce dernier semblait légèrement soulagé, était-ce vraiment la solution à ce problème ? Pour en être sûr il n'avait pas le choix, il devait retenter l'expérience et cette fois-ci aucune pensée parasite ne l'empêcha de parsemer le cou de son condisciple d'une multitude de baiser papillon. A nouveau le jeune homme réagit aux stimulations physiques de son ami puisqu'il poussa un doux gémissement tout en remuant légèrement.

Maintenant l'argenté était sûr qu'il arpentait la bonne voie et poursuivit non sans plaisir son chemin. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la clavicule qui lui était offerte et remonta le long du cou de son futur amant de sa langue avant de susurrer à son oreille : « J'ai besoin de toi, ne m'abandonne pas et bats-toi car je t'aime »

Le mage de Fairy Tail ouvrit les yeux...

Où était-t-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Le jeune homme se sentait perdu, sa vue encore floue ne lui permit pas de se repérer dans l'espace amplifiant son sentiment d'égarement. A force de concentration et après avoir plusieurs fois papillonné des yeux, sa vue se précisa et il put clairement détailler le regard gris acier qui le fixait inquiet.

-Ly...Lyon ? Interrogea l'ébène qui finissait de pleinement reprendre pied dans le monde réel.

Maintenant il se souvenait ! Il avait décidé de passer quelques jours seul et pour cela, il avait choisi de se réfugier chez Ul. Juste arrivé et fatigué de son voyage, il avait souhaité se détendre avec une bonne tasse de thé. Mais à peine servi et installé dans la salle à manger, le garçon s'était senti observé. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher ne serait-ce que du regard la cause de ce mal-être que quelque chose le piquât à la cheville, il tenta soudainement de se lever mais le liquide qu'il sentait remonter rapidement le long de ses veines l'anesthésia de façon fulgurante. Il ne put que s'écrouler au sol avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais son sommeil forcé ne fut pas reposant. Loin de là, il avait revécu la mort de sa mère adoptive ainsi que les événements qui s'étaient déroulés sur Galuna. Le replongeant de force dans ses erreurs et le malheur qu'elles avaient entraîné, il se rappela des propos acerbes et violents de Lyon. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, après tout il avait raison, tout était de sa faute...

Le brun fut brutalement sorti de ses souvenirs par son condisciple, qui avait posé sa main fraîche sur sa joue. Comment pouvait-il avoir un geste si tendre avec lui alors qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir ? Franchement, le jeune homme était perdu et ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami...

-Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi, avoua l'argenté.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda sèchement l'ice maker.

-Tu n'as pas entendu tout ce que je t'ai dit plutôt ?

Le mage de Fairy Tail entendit soudainement la voix de son ami résonner dans sa tête, « pas de ta faute », « je te pardonne », « ne m'abandonne pas », « je t'aime »...

Une larme glissa le long de la joue du ténébreux, fixant son vis-à-vis, il prenait pleinement conscience des paroles du jeune homme, des mots sincères et tellement apaisants !

Lentement, il posa sa main sur celle de son aîné toujours présente sur sa joue. Il pressa affectueusement sa tête dessus tout en fermant les yeux, cherchant à profiter au maximum de ce contact apaisant.

-J'ai besoin de savoir Gray, j'ai besoin que tu me dises si tu es prêt à donner une chance aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

Le brun rouvrit doucement les yeux et sonda ceux de son interlocuteur, celui-ci était sincère. Il prit alors conscience de ses propres sentiments.

-Oui... répondit doucement le jeune homme comme craignant de mettre fin à un rêve.

L'argenté sourit doucement face à la réponse positive qui lui avait été donné, il s'exprima alors une dernière fois :

Je t'aime.

Tous deux comprirent alors que le cauchemar terminé venait de laisser place à une douce réalité aux reflets de rêve...

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
